Pop Idol
by nikkibabe
Summary: California is looking for it's very own Pop Idol and Dawn thinks she might know someone for the job! Spuffyness ensures! Loosely based on British TV show Pop Idol.
1. Dawn & Spike

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters etc. Joss and ME own it all. I don't own Pop Idol either.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please it makes me feel good. Please tell me what you think even if you hate me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: There isn't a specific time frame for this it is just set when Buffy and Spike are friends. The show used is a British music talent show called Pop Idol.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"So you think you could make it? Call this number for all the fame and fortune you could ever dream of." A voice blared for the TV.  
  
Dawn looked up from her magazine, fame and fortune sounded interesting. Then she realized what it was for, Janice had told her all about it in school that day.  
  
At first Dawn dismissed it due to the fact she had very little talent, but then an evil thought popped into her head. It would be so funny to his face when he found out, he want to kill her but with one pout she'd be safe.  
  
Memorizing the number Dawn ran into the kitchen giggling all the way. This was going to be so funny. She punched in the number and waited for the recorded message to end.  
  
~*~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
"That's strange." Buffy said as she walked back into to the Summers house.  
  
"What's strange?" Dawn asked hearing her sister comments.  
  
"Spike's got a letter, sent here."  
  
Dawn looked confused, but it passed when she realized what it must be.  
  
"Well he'll by round soon you can give it to him then." Dawn told Buffy.  
  
"He'll be round?" Buffy questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dawn panicked how was she going to get out of inviting Spike round for breakfast? And then as if on cue a flaming blanket burst through the back door.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Buffy mumbled still holding the letter.  
  
"Mornin' all." He greeted his two favourite girls.  
  
Buffy slammed the letter down in front of him, "You've got mail."  
  
Spike looked down at it confused, he'd never used Buffy address for mail, that what he paid to have a mail box at the post office for.  
  
"Well open it." She urged pushing the letter even closer to him.  
  
Spike picked it up, ripped the envelope and started down at the letter. His eyes showed the puzzle going on in his brain.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" He finally spat out. He just sat there starring at it.  
  
Curiosity got the better of Buffy and pulled out of his hand. Within seconds she was laughing to the point of tears. Dawn just watched the scene.  
  
"What is it?" She asked hoping not to give herself away.  
  
"Spike is going to be a contestant on Pop Idol!" Buffy said, her words filled with laughter.  
  
"I soddin' well not." He growled.  
  
"Spike." Dawn shouted and at that moment she knew that she'd given herself away.  
  
"You!" He shouted in Dawn direction.  
  
Buffy was just laughing, she couldn't get the image of Spike dancing round like a member of the Backstreet Boys out of her head.  
  
Dawn was stood behind Buffy trying to cover herself from the wrath of Spike.  
  
"Please Spike." She said with a pout and a flutter of her eyelids.  
  
"No." Was all Spike would say while he was sulking, bloody Pop Idol indeed.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Pop Idol CA

Pop Idol CA CHAPTER TWO  
  
"So is anyone going to tell me why we're here and note having movie night?" Xander asked still upset that they weren't going to watch Moulin Rouge.  
  
"I thought we could have comedy night instead." Buffy told him.  
  
The whole gang were gathered in Buffy's living room, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles, Buffy and Dawn. They sat with popcorn and soda waiting to find out what was going to be so funny.  
  
"Er Buffy do you really think that I'll appreciate this er comedy." Giles said cleaning his glasses. It was times like this that he felt old.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that you came to your senses and didn't invite Evil Dead Boy." Xander said with a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"Alexander Harris." Anya reprimanded.  
  
"Shh the show's about to start." Dawn squealed.  
  
The opening music sounded and a voice over came on.  
  
"Tonight we start the search for California's Pop Idol. Thousands applied but only one will become a Pop Idol. Anyone could apply and here's some of those hopefuls."  
  
"Dawnie I can't believe you got Spike to do this." Buffy whispered and the two started to laugh.  
  
"Why are we watching this?" Willow asked.  
  
"Come on honey it'll be funny." Tara said stroking Willow's arm.  
  
~*~  
  
The Scoobies sat and laughed as they watched numerous young hopefuls with no talent grace the screen, Dawn desperate to get a glimpse of Spike. If he didn't appear she'd look like a fool because she'd spent all week telling her school friends to watch out for him.  
  
"The next to audition is Spike a young man from Sunnydale." The voice over guy explained.  
  
Questioning glances were exchanged between the group.  
  
The Spike came on the screen, dressed in his trademark black jeans, t-shirt and duster. He introduced himself to the judges and stood on the allocated mark on the floor.  
  
"Life is a mystery  
  
Everyone must stand alone  
  
I hear you call my name  
  
And it feels like home"  
  
Spike sang, he had even added a little dance to go with it. The Scoobies laughed.  
  
"What the?" Xander said as he watched the vampire.  
  
"Be quite we'll miss the verdict." Dawn shouted never letting her eyes leave the screen.  
  
"Well, Spike very nice interpretation of that song. Thank you." One of the judges told Spike.  
  
Dawn noticed that Spike was just smirking at them probably thought he looked cool instead he looked kinda insane.  
  
"So if Spike's your Pop Idol phone this number."  
  
Dawn jumped from her place on the floor and ran to the phone.  
  
"Dawn you're not voting for him are you?" Buffy shouted through.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"He won't thank you he just wants out." Buffy added but to no use and Dawn hit the redial button again.  
  
~*~  
  
The Scoobies waited for the results. They could see Spike stood with the rest of the hopefuls tapping his fingers.  
  
The presenter of the show was pacing in front of the applicants, "The votes have been counted and we have 10 people to go through to the next round."  
  
A silence filled the room.  
  
"Those people are, Amy.J, Mark.K, Kelly.M, Sandy.R, Hank.J, Spike, ."  
  
The rest was cut off by Dawn's screams, Spike was through to the next round!  
  
TBC. 


	3. Teasing Spike

Teasing Spike  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Please can I go over to see him?" Dawn whined to her sister.  
  
"Dawn it's early leave him be. He'll be sleepy after last night." Buffy explained.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"No it's not." Buffy said leaving Dawn stood in the kitchen.  
  
Dawn had spent all night begging Buffy to let her over to Spike's crypt, Buffy refused. In her bedroom Buffy looked at the window, it would be nice to go tease Spike for a bit.  
  
She opened the window and climbed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy burst through the door of the crypt in normal superhero fashion, spike wasn't on the upper level.  
  
But within second his head appeared from the lower level to meet his guest.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
"Morning Madonna." Buffy said flashing him an evil grin.  
  
He sighed, he'd known that she would be round just dying to take the piss out of him.  
  
"Yes very funny now what did you want?"  
  
"Nothing just came to tease you."  
  
Spike laughed this girl could be so predictable sometimes.  
  
"Fine, Spike sings, God he even dances, very bloody funny."  
  
"Oh someone got out of the wrong side of the coffin this morning." Buffy settled down in his favourite chair letting him know she was going to be a while.  
  
"I swear I know I said I'd protect the little bit but I'm gonna rip her throat out for this." Spike grabbed a bottle of whiskey.  
  
"Oh come on Spikey it was funny."  
  
"Yeah so funny I have to soddin' well go back." He pouted.  
  
"Good the gang will enjoy another Scoobie comedy night."  
  
"You all watched it?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head in reply.  
  
"Great Harris will be here any second just to laugh at me."  
  
"Yeah but I want to be the first one." Buffy smiled her 'I am innocent' smile.  
  
"Will you just sod of Slayer." Spike didn't lift his eyes from the whiskey.  
  
Buffy took in his words, maybe it would be best to leave him for a bit. He hadn't been in this much of a bed mood for ages, although it would be fun to see how far she could push he. Best not she headed for the door.  
  
"Er Buffy, did you vote for me?" Spike asked not daring to look up.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Round Two

Round Two  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
It was Saturday night and the next round of Pop Idol, the Scoobie gang were all in Buffy's living room waiting for Spike to come and make a fool of himself again.  
  
"He must like it or why did he go back?" Xander said still laughing about the previous show.  
  
"Well there is the money. Spike likes money." Anya stated.  
  
"Yes there is that Anya, but I think he just didn't want to let Dawn down." Giles said.  
  
"Nope he's just a sucker for pain. You know Spike he likes to be humiliated." Buffy told then sitting in front of the TV next to Dawn.  
  
"You guys are so mean." Dawn told them, not liking the idea of the gang picking on Spike when he wasn't even there to defend himself.  
  
They all watched as Spike's image strutted on to the stage area. Buffy looked at him, when she saw him like this he did look kind of sexy when you didn't know he was a vampire.  
  
"I-I wonder what Spike's gonna sing this week?" Tara asked.  
  
As an answer Spike's mouth opened and he started to belt the words out.  
  
"It's not unusual to in love with anyone." Spike sang shaking his hips at the same time.  
  
Between the laughing Buffy covered Dawn's eyes, "Your to young to see this."  
  
"Spike likes Tom Jones, what's that about?" Xander asked.  
  
Still laughing Buffy turned to face him, "Well he does fancy himself as a bit of a sex God."  
  
~*~  
  
After finishing his song the judges went to speak to Spike, "Great Spike, very upbeat we like your style....."  
  
"Since when did Spike have style?" Buffy asked/  
  
"....Next time we will be giving you a make over so lets hope the audience wants to keep you in." The female judge told him.  
  
A scowl crossed Buffy's face when she saw the female judge checking Spike out, she looked like a slut.  
  
"So call this number to vote for Spike."  
  
Dawn grabbed the phone, she had to keep Spike in this was just too funny. Also since Spike had gotten into the whole Pop Idol thing Buffy had kind of been warming to him.  
  
TBC... 


	5. One Pink Shirt

One Pink Shirt  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The next morning Buffy was in the kitchen in her pyjamas making breakfast when a flaming blanket ran threw the door.  
  
Without looking she said, "Good morning Spike."  
  
Spike didn't even acknowledge her he just flung the blanket on to the floor, "Where is she?" he shouted loud enough for Dawn to running down the stairs.  
  
He stared at her, and for the first Dawn actually believed that Spike was the big bad.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"You are goin' to die little bit I don't if your my friend I'm going to kill you."  
  
Buffy ran in front of him blocking his path to Dawn, "We do not joke about killing people in this house." Her voice stern and final.  
  
"Who said I was joking." He shouted at the Summers girls.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what's happened." Buffy said.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later Dawn, Buffy and Spike were sat at the kitchen isle talking.  
  
"So I say what are you going to do to me and they tell me." Spike explained.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow she really couldn't see what the big deal was, "And that's bad because?"  
  
"Theysaidsomethingaboutapinkshirt." Spike mumbled not wanting anyone to know.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn and Buffy said at the same time.  
  
"They said something about a pink shirt."  
  
The girls erupted into fits of laughter, and Spike was still sulking. He did not see the funny said of this, at all.  
  
"Pink? Very nice Spike." Dawn said knowing that the vampire had cooled down enough not to kill her.  
  
"They want it to be my look, well they can buggar off."  
  
"Spike if that's what they want just do it. What happened to seeing the funny side of this?" Buffy asked touching his hand for a moment.  
  
"There's funny and then there's having Harris following me around for the rest of my unlife just to laugh at me."  
  
Again Buffy and Dawn couldn't hold back their laughs, they could just imagine the 'big bad' wearing a bright pink shirt. But what made it funnier was that soon they wouldn't have to imagine it because they would have the proof on tape, forever.  
  
"That stupid bint 'Cherry' even said I had to wear trainers!"  
  
The sound of laughter filled the Summers house.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Green Eyed Monster

Green Eyed Monster  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"I can't believe Spike is on the mid-week special!" Dawn shrieked.  
  
Anya looked at her, "what's the mid-week special?"  
  
"Well on Wednesdays they have a clip show of what the public think of the contestants, every week they concentrate on one person tonight it's Spike." Dawn explained.  
  
"So it's not live?" Giles in enquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"So will Spike be joining us?"  
  
Dawn and Buffy laughed, "You've got to be joking, he hates it he said he doesn't want to see it."  
  
The programme started and all attention turned to the TV, "Let's talk about Spike because that's what tonight show is about and he's all the fans want to talk about."  
  
A pretty slim blonde and a pretty slim brunette appeared on the screen.  
  
"Spike is so sexy. I love him so much and I heard he's not seeing anyone. He's so talented and he should win." The blonde said.  
  
"Yeah he is fine I'd kill for one night with him. Every show he just looks more sexy." The brunette added.  
  
Buffy shot the TV a death stare, these girls thought Spike was that sexy were they crazy? Sure he had an amazing body, a to die for smirk and deep blue eyes you could drown in but it was Spike.  
  
She sat and watched the rest of the show in silence, the girls were just bimbo who weren't that good looking anyway. But there were plenty of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was sat alone in his crypt watching the show all about him. He grinned, "Damn I am sexy." He said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning after Spike's mid-week special he went over to see Buffy and Dawn. Only to find Buffy dragging six huge bags into the house.  
  
"Slayer? What you doin' pet?"  
  
Buffy turned to him a hint of anger in her eyes. The she brushed past him.  
  
"Those are for you." She said.  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side, "For me? What are they?"  
  
"For Christ sake Spike it's your fan mail."  
  
Buffy pulled a large brown envelope out of one of the sacks and ripped it open. From inside she pulled out a letter and a thong, she read the letter out loud.  
  
"Spike,  
  
I know you must get loads of letters but I really am in love with you. I would do anything for one night with you. Please call me.  
  
Love Kelly Anne."  
  
Buffy said putting on her best bimbo accent she noticed that Spike was looking at the phone number written on the thong in lipstick. Buffy grabbed it out of his hands and threw it into the bin.  
  
"Jealous pet?" He questioned.  
  
"Of 'Kelly Anne' as if. Why would I want you?"  
  
"Because I am a star who can have anyone and your just Buffy." He smirked at her.  
  
"Go away Spike and take the writing of the insane with you."  
  
TBC... 


	7. Let Me Rest In Peace

Let Me Rest In Peace  
  
AUHOR'S NOTES: This fic was set before 'Once More With Feeling' and I am using Spike's song.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"It's Saturday night again folks and we are reaching the final stages of the Pop Idol contest. Tonight each constant has been asked to right their own song and perform it."  
  
Saturday night at Buffy's house had become a bit of a ritual for the Scoobies, they'd come round, watch Spike then spend the rest of the night laughing at him. Now it was getting serious he was in the last five and the chances of him winning a million dollars and a record contract were becoming a reality.  
  
"Dawn has Spike told you anything about his song?" Tara asked.  
  
"No he's all 'it's a secrete bit'." She said putting on her best Spike voice.  
  
"What's Peroxide Boy gonna sing about, killing babies?" Xander joked. No one looked amused.  
  
"What I was joking!" Xander protested.  
  
"Yeah well don't." Buffy said.  
  
"Now we have a song from Spike." The voice over guy said.  
  
Spike was stood in the middle of the stage wearing a pink shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of trainers.  
  
"I died  
  
So many years ago  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
Like it isn't so  
  
And why you come to be with me  
  
I think I finally know  
  
Mmm, mmm.  
  
You're scared.  
  
Ashamed of what you feel  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
  
It doesn't make it real.  
  
That's great.  
  
But I don't wanna play.  
  
'Cause being with you touches me  
  
More than I can say.  
  
But since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
Let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release  
  
So let me rest in peace!  
  
You know  
  
You've got a willing slave  
  
And you just love to play the thought  
  
That you might misbehave.  
  
But till you do I'm telling you,  
  
Stop visiting my grave  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
I know I should go  
  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
  
So leave me be.  
  
And let me rest in peace  
  
Let me get some sleep  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
In a hole six foot deep  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
But I can't find my sweet release...  
  
Let me rest in peace.  
  
Why won't you  
  
Let me rest in peace?"  
  
The whole gang sat shocked at his performance, then they started laughing. He sounded so angry and mad.  
  
"Now I know what happens when you make Spike wear pink." Dawn giggled before picking up the phone to vote for Spike.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goodnight the results of tonight's poll are in and I can tell you that the next person to leave the Pop Idol experience is......."  
  
The whole gang sat listening.  
  
"Spike."  
  
TBC... 


	8. Everything Worth Having

Everything Worth Having CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Buffy and Spike were sat alone on the floor of the lounge in Revello Drive. It had been a week since Spike had lost his chance at becoming a Pop Idol and only Buffy and Dawn had really scene him.  
  
"You know the gang think your major upset."  
  
"Well maybe it'll stop Harris laughing at me for being a ponce."  
  
"Doubt it, but I'm glad it's over." Buffy said, looking down at the stack of newspapers with Spikes picture in.  
  
"Why did you not like getting a good ol' laugh at Spike pet?"  
  
"Yeah that bit was fun. But all those girls like 'Oh Spike's so fine' it made me sick."  
  
"Oh catty!"  
  
"No it just gave me the wiggins, you being a sex God."  
  
"Buffy you are jealous."  
  
"No way." she protested.  
  
"Admit it you are."  
  
Buffy looked at him, he was sexy and the thought of any other girl being with him made her sick. This was Spike who was only meant to love her and now he was some kinds sex symbol.  
  
"Maybe I am a little bit."  
  
Spike grabbed her and started to kiss her frantically, she kissed him back. This was his every dream and all because of Pop Idol! Dawn might be a pain but this time she'd really done well.  
  
They kissed and kissed until Buffy lead Spike up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day Buffy and Spike were back in the lounge both happy and in love.  
  
"Spike I so know that you didn't want to be a Pop Idol but aren't you a little disappointed?"  
  
"Why would I be?" he asked staring into her eyes, at this moment he felt like he had everything in the world worth having.  
  
"The money."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He lifted himself up and pulled something out of his back pocket. He put in Buffy's lap, it was a bank statement. Her eyes studied it.  
  
"Holy Shit Spike."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
